Qadira Bastet val'Sheem
Basic Information Name: Qadira Bastet val'Sheem Preferred Name: ''Ra'' Age: ''187 (Around 20)'' Height: ''6 feet'' Weight: ''"Is it proper to ask a lady such a -'' question ''when you first meet her? How rude, the lot of you." '' '''Sex: ''Female'' Apperance Qadira has hazel eyes when she's just relaxing and not focusing her energy in order to move her Chi and power herself up. This is a very adored ability to have in her culture. Qadira wears long baggy pants that are cinches at the ankle and are a sparkling white see through color revealing teal boyshorts under them. Her midriff is exposed as she wears a bandeau over her chest. Herr outfit for the most part is usually covered due to her wearing a very beautiul cloak made of thick velvet, trimmed with silver lacings and encrested with sapphire jewels along the silver lace that edges the hems. Qadira is very seldom seen in shoes, usually tip-toeing around in bare feet, nails french tipped at all times. If she does wear shoes then they are usually cloth and seem to be made of silk. Ballerina slippers for the most part. Qadira's skin is a vibrant and unscarred terra-cotta, her smile is usually playful and sweet, her teeth white. Her ears end in a slight point that cant be seen since her silver hair falls along her shoulders and down below her shoulder blades. She has long eye lashes that seem to sparkle with glitter but other than that it seems she wears no make up. 119709-dark-skin-anime-girl-with-white-hair.jpg|Qadira Bastet val'Sheem med.png|Qadira, blue eyes/powered up Behavior/Personality Qadira prefers being called Ra and will get angry if anyone gets it wrong after they've been told about her prefered name. ' Qadira is a very sexual being, coming from a country that promotes it so much. Actually, she doesn't quite understand why everyone else doesn't embrace the beauties of the body and being. She tends to speak very sensually unless she's extremely excited or concentrated on something. Since at the end of it all she's looking for a husband Qadira can be quite forward, though she's trying to teach herself how to be reserved and hold back since it seems that the culture outside of her home is much different than her own. She's very devoted to helping her friends if it's possible and will jump on the front lines in danger if needed, even if she's hurt. She also devotes herself to her work, loving good wines since it loosens the body and the mind, she's almost always at a microscope trying to perfect her brews with the perfect chemical combinations. The strange thing about her is that even though she is supposed to be searching for a new husband on her home planet she seems to run away from possible commitments because she loves the adventures of being outside of her home. Her sickness may limit her in some ways but she is hard headed and determined to overcome her disabilities that she may have. She tends to be dancing around and is generally playful as long as she isn't working. She's very good with medicines due to her diseases and intense work with chemicals. Roleplay Allignment Chaotic Neutral A chaotic neutral character follows his or hers own whims. He/she is an individualist first and last. They will values their own liberty but doesn't strive to protect others' freedom. They will attempt to avoid authority, resents restrictions, and challenges traditions. A chaotic neutral character does not intentionally disrupt organizations as part of a campaign of anarchy. To do so, he or she would have to be motivated either by good (and a desire to liberate others) or evil (and a desire to make those different from himself suffer). A chaotic neutral character may be unpredictable, but his or her behavior is not totally random. They are inot as likely to jump off a bridge as to cross it. Chaotic neutral is the best alignment you can be because it represents true freedom from both society's restrictions and a do-gooder's zeal. Chaotic neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it seeks to eliminate all authority, harmony, and order in society. 'Occupation/Class Occupation: Brewmaster / Doctor Class: Noble / Aristocrat 'Fighting Style' Base Style: Ninjutsu Flow of battle: Sei Q'adira was taught her Ninjutsu as a child when the family found out that she was in fact talented with the magic that they all strive to harness and want children to be born with. Because of her illness it was important for her to learn a type that could be combined with her, already stressing, dance classes. She was taught in Ninjutsu with armed combat because most of the cultural dances in the val'Sheem clan were used with fans and scarves. Being very flexible and agile, Qadira picked up the fighting style easily and lead her class in the type through her bodily restrictions. Chi Form *Mystic Martial Arts: Harness chi into physical combat. User can utilize mystical combat in multiple forms of martial arts. Many of those who train in martial arts gain superhuman capabilities by learning to harness multiple forms of magic or other supernatural abilities. Some techniques are often either a form of excellence or perfection of an existing martial art and sometimes users of the original tend to change or innovate the martial art to make it their own. 'Chi Base (Optional) Mental 'Weapon of Choice' Qadira prefers using warfans that's she's suped up with blades on the end, holding one in each hand. Her special warfans attach together into a walking stick/staff that she also uses in most playful fights or to incapacitate an enemy. Allies/Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. We encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within the streets, or even create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) 'Background' Qadira was born a sickly child on an alien planet called Asaliea, a beautiful place broken up into four different countries that contain many noble families and many different ways of dealing with their people. In the country Qadira grew up in, Shaq Shaina, most rich people were called nobles and aristocrats. Her family gained wealth through the distrubition of Wines and medicine to the poor. She grew up being mostly ignored by her elders due to her illnesses but what they didn't know is that she was very centered. She had the power that they all craved. They called it Psionics. The ability to twist people's aura's into physical energy, the ability to change people's emotions, raw power that could be felt in the presence of a trained Psionic. As soon as they felt her power, untrained power, when she hit age four they immeditately started intense training with her--well, as intense as she could handle since she tired easily. Qadira didn't mind training, she got to learn how to dance, she got to learn how to fight, she learned how to harness her powers. But that wasn't enough for her, she wanted to know everything. An adventurous young girl, she was constantly found out in the gardens dissecting the dead animals that the hounds brought back to her, since they seemed to like her so much. She was always playing in the wines, learning the names and how to create delicate tastes at a young age. Her parents were very proud of her, though she did stress them out. They just wanted her to stay safe inside since she was so sick most of the time. The sun hurt her eyes, so she only went out under the cover of the moonlight, her heavy cloak pulled closely around her body trying to hide from the guards so that they wouldn't drag her back inside. As she grew older, she grew more and more beautiful as well. Her family was truly blessed by their Gods with this daughter, though she couldn't attract any suitors since she was sickly and it seemed that she would pass the illness down to any heirs. What a conundrum. The family needed her married off and yet no one wanted to touch her. She was a very lonesome girl, usually on her own in a corner studying a book about outer worlds that she wished to travel to. Her parents very badly wanted her betrothed as soon as possible. They wanted her caged. She was too powerful to let her wander around the country, let alone around the universe! If they unleashed her then surely it would be seen as a sign of war to any King or Queen in the other three countries. Everyone knew of her. She was put on a pedestal. Everyone heard stories of her power. So her parents took the easy route and betrothed her to the first noble who moved into the country not knowing who she was. The man she was betrothed to was twenty years her senior but seemed a nice man. Though he didn't believe in polyamorous relationships which was against everything Qadira had ever been taught. She was taught to love and share her body with those she found worthy. Sex was very approved of in Shaq Shaina and this foreigner wanted her to just be fine with not loving others while she was with him?! Impossible. So instead she snuck out. Using her powers against her own people to manipulate them, something she'd promised not to do. She manipulated them and then abandoned them, leaving only a note that she would find a better suitor than the one her parents had chosen for her. So she was on her own for the first time with nothing but her scientific knowledge and her looks. Sighing to herself she began the long space journey, looking forlornely back at her home planet as it disappeared from sight. PeakHuman System *Peak Human Combat *Peak Human Flexibility " Your Story " Your story is a feature in the RP community that we used based around the category system. To follow your characters story from start to finish. You make a catagory for your char with however name you want it to be. And from then on, you slap that category on your chars episodes and pages so that everything involing that character will have a direct link to all the things they've done and is up too currently! 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji Category:Generation 1 Category:The Hellharp's Song Category:Sci-Fi